A School Day
by A Person
Summary: I've always wondered what would happen if Vegeta taught High School...


High School Terror  
A bunch of shit goes down when Vegeta gets a new job...  
Might I add Trunks is a little kid in this one  
====================================================  
  
Vegeta sat in a huge, comfy chair asleep, the newspaper in his face. Bulma was gone to who-knows-where and he was stuck home by himself with Trunks. Each time he snored, the newspaper flew up into the air. Trunks zoomed downstairs, unable to stand the horrible noise. It was louder than his television at 100% volume! He shoved a basketball in Vegeta's mouth which was more than enough to stop him.  
  
A few hours later, Vegeta awoke to the less than comfortable feeling of a slobbery basketball in his mouth. "That kid is so gonna' pay for that..." he mumbled to himself. From his loud snoring, the newpaper had managed to swing up into the fan, bits and pieces of paper flew from the fan. A small article got caught in Vegeta's spiked up  
hair. He pulled it out and began to read it.  
  
"Help wanted at local high school. Several teachers have quit they're job  
because of some pesky kids that no one can control! Please! We need your  
help! Someone who can get these kids on the right track! Might we add that  
we'll pay TONS of cash. Even $50 an hour! Help us!"  
  
"Woo hoo! That's for me! Tons of cash is my type of job!" Vegeta exclaimed.  
  
He ran upstairs to Trunks' room. Instead of opening the door, or knocking, he kicked it  
down, grabbed his kid by his shirt, lifted him in the air and shouted "I am going to get a job that pays tons of cash so I can buy lots of stuff and you won't get anything so I am going out! *gasp* Do whatever you want, BYE!" Vegeta slammed the door and ran  
out of the house. A dazzled Trunks started jumping up and down. "Party time!"  
  
Vegeta powered up a small amount of ki, a swirling blue aura appeared around his body and he blasted off to the High School. It took about one minute to get there. He walked  
into the building, a scowl on his face as usual. He walked to the registration desk.  
  
"Can I help you?" asked an office lady.  
  
"No you can't help me. Why would I ask for help from you?! Anyway, I am here for that job that pays TONS of cash for handling some brats. And believe me, it BETTER pay TONS of cash, or your all taking a one-way trip to the next deminsion!" Vegeta  
said angirly in the woman's face.  
  
"Your hired! You start tomorrow!" She said happily.  
  
"Good. And remember, TONS of cash!" Vegeta said back.  
  
Vegeta powered up outside and flew home. It took one minute exact, according to his watch. When he walked into the house, he was shocked. His jaw dropped. The house was torn apart. Lamps we're broken, pictures torn off the wall, his CD collection and  
stereo were busted. Vegeta's body overheated with anger.  
  
"TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He shouted.  
  
"Oh god! Dad's home! He's pissed off for sure!" Trunks said to himself.  
  
"DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
Trunks came down with a very sad look on his face. Two tears on in each one of his eyes slowly cascaded down his face. He was faking it. He was trying to make his dad feel sorry for him. He had a 1/1,000,000,000,000 chance of that.  
  
"Don' you dare gimmie' that sad lookin' bullshit face! Now look what you've done! I am gonna' catch holy hell from your mom when she gets back from wherever! Your so  
grounded, no TV, no friends, nothing! For two weeks, understand?!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
Trunks sadly nodded. He was crying, and this time he wasn't faking it.  
  
"Now, get outta' here!" Vegeta said angirly.  
  
Trunks sniffled a bit and went up to his room and slammed the door behind him.  
  
It took several hours, but Vegeta finally fixed the house. Bulma came back just a few minutes after. She knew something was wrong. Everything was in its incorrect place.  
  
Vegeta smiled that innocent smile kids usually give to their parents.  
  
"Ok, what happened?" Bulma demanded.  
  
"W-what do you mean, Bulma?" Vegeta asked happily.  
  
"For one Vegeta, you always call me 'woman'. For two, you never smile when I come home. That's a dead give-away something happened." Bulma explained.  
  
"Now, what happened?" Bulma asked, examining the house.  
  
"*sigh* Trunks completely tore apart the house. He broke your favorite lamp.."  
  
"GOD DAMN!! Where were you when this happened...!!!??" Bulma screamed.  
  
"Getting a job..." Vegeta scowled.  
  
"Well that's great and all, BUT YOU COULD'VE TOOK YOUR KID WITH YOU!!!"  
  
"MY KID?? Listen here woman! He isn't just 'my kid'. Your entitled to him too!"  
  
"Anyway, I got to get to sleep. I have work tomorrow." Vegeta yawned.  
  
"Where do you work?" Bulma asked curiously.  
  
"The high school, it pays TONS of cash." Vegeta said.  
  
"Well that's great and all, but who is gonna' watch Trunks? I gotta work tomorrow."  
  
"I guess I could ask Chi Chi to babysit him..." Vegeta suggested.  
  
"Fine. I'll give her a call in the morning..."  
  
The next moring, when Bulma woke up, which was around 7:30 am, Vegeta was already gone. She called up Chi Chi on the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Gokou asked into the phone.  
  
"Hi Gokou, can I talk to Chi Chi?"  
  
"Sure, just a sec..."  
  
"Hey Chi Chi!! Bulma's on the phone..." Gokou shouted into the kitchen.  
  
"Hello? Oh hi Bulma. Sure, I can watch Trunks for a little while. Bring him right over."  
  
Meanwhile...At the high school.  
  
"Hey guys! Look at the spikey-haired jack off who just came in!" Shouted one kid.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAH!" Replied all the other kids.  
  
"I don't find that funny one bit you little prick, another comment like that and I'll throw your ass in detention for 2 weeks, or worse!" Vegeta retorted.  
  
"Whoa! This one is defensive! Unlike all the others..." the kid grumbled.  
  
"NOW!! LETS BEGIN!!! Of course! I am smarter than all you stupid kids. That's why your here to learn! You give me any shit and I'll kill you! Yeah! You go ahead and tell your parents, I'll kick their asses too! Now, lets start with math! You there! In the black tank top!"  
  
"Yeah?" He asked.  
  
"What is 1,264 times 5,981"  
  
"Uh, 24?" He said all smart-ass like.  
  
"All right, each time you don't try, You get one week detention!" Vegeta grinned.  
  
"Uh, 7,000,000?" He asked.  
  
"Your a fuckin' idiot! Its 7,559,984!!!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
"No your mom is a fuckin' idiot." He said.  
  
Vegeta walked forward and lifted the punk up by his shirt.  
  
"First of all, you ungrateful little dog fuckin' homo, I never got the chance to meet my mother. So you can just kiss my ass and eat my shit!! Then do me a favor and die!"  
  
The kid looked as if he were about to cry.  
  
"What's goin' on in here?" asked the school manager.  
  
"Uh, nothin...I was just teaching them their current math lesson."  
  
"Oh, well thats nice. Keep up the good work."  
  
"Now, who wants to be a pain in the ass next?" Vegeta taunted.  
  
"Oooo! I do!"  
  
"Me too!"  
  
"Count me in!"  
  
"Me too please!"  
  
"This guy sucks."  
  
"Yeah you said it!"  
  
"ARRRRGGHHHHHH!!! I CAN'T STAND IT!!! SHUT UP!!!! SHUT UP!!!! SHUT UP!!!!!!!" Vegeta screamed while pulling his hair.  
  
"WHATS GOING ON????" roared the school manager as she came into the room.  
  
"THIS JOB SUCKS!!!!!!! I AM QUITTING!!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
"Where's my TONS of cash??!?!?!" He demanded.  
  
He handed him $50 for his work.  
  
"YOU CALL THIS TONS OF CASH!!!???!!!???" Vegeta roared.  
  
"I COULD SHIT MORE MONEY THAN THIS!!!!" Vegeta screamed in his face.  
  
Vegeta charged up to Super Saiyajin stage. He flew through the roof of the High School building, and just above it, he charged quite a bit of energy, preparing to use his Gallit Gun attack. He thrusted the beam downward to the school. The entire building was filled with a bright white light. Around thrity seconds later, it erupted in flames. No one died,  
but the school burned down before the fire department could arrive.  
  
Vegeta flew home to find Bulma watching the news.  
  
"Vegeta, why the hell did you destroy the school?"  
  
"Its....a....long.....story....." he said as he fainted in the doorway.  
  
That was the longest fic I ever made, but the next one I make will be longer...  
  
Please R/R. No flames please.  
  



End file.
